


I Said Something Small

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous:“I said something small. This is not small!” for Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast





	I Said Something Small

“Are you sure the water is not too hot?” It was Josephine who was bustling around Cassandra who had just arrived from an expedition.

“It is perfect”, Cassandra assured her.

Josephine caressed her arm and smiled. “Is there something else I can do for you?”

“No, please Josephine. I am perfectly fine.”

“But you should eat something.”

“I am not too hungry right now. Relaxing in the bath will be enough.”

“But you haven’t had a proper meal for some time…”

Cassandra sighed, but smiled at the same time. “Fine, alright. Something small then.”

“So I shall arrange that, my love”, Josephine told smiling approvingly.

As Josephine disappeared from the chambers, Cassandra undressed and sank into the bath, letting the scent of rose and hot water surround her. She sighed from pleasure as the heat began to relax her cold, sore muscles.

She chuckled slightly when thinking of Josephine. She was always trying to ensure that everything was perfect, that everyone was fine. She was always worrying and managing. Even though, it occasionally grew tiresome, Cassandra thought Josephine was adorable.

—

The door to the chambers clanged, and Cassandra startled from her thoughts. It was Josephine carrying a gigantic tray on her arms, smiling broadly. Cassandra’s eyebrows rose with surprise when she saw the amount of different dishes laid on it.

Cassandra stood up from the bath as Josephine laid the tray on the coffee table. She received an approving glance before she was able to cover herself with a towel.

“Josephine?” Cassandra told voice low with a hint of amusement in it.

“Yes?” Josephine looked at her innocently.

“I said something small. This is not small!” Cassandra told gesturing at the amount of food that would take at least four people to consume it successfully.

Josephine glanced at the tray, then Cassandra again. “Well, I might have gotten slightly carried away. “

Cassandra approached her. “You are completely impossible”, she told her smiling. When she was close enough to touch Josephine, she wrapped her arms around her, so they were both enveloped within the towel, and kissed her.

Josephine squealed. “You are still wet!” she giggled. “You will ruin my clothing.”

Cassandra did not let go. “They will dry”, she smiled. “Besides you will not be needing them tonight.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow at her, slightly tilting her head. “What do you have in mind, my lady?”

Cassandra bent her head to place a kiss upon Josephine’s ear. “You will help me finish that food. But first…”, she whispered, pulling loose the tie around Josephine’s neck.


End file.
